


Waking to You

by RowRoeRowYourBoat



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowRoeRowYourBoat/pseuds/RowRoeRowYourBoat
Summary: Waking to Korra was all she'd ever need or want.





	Waking to You

Asami was never a late sleeper. No matter how late she stayed up the night prior, once the sunlight found its way between the slits of the blinds, her eyes would flutter awake. Taking in a deep breath, she let her senses come back to her as the slight confusion of first waking washed away. The pale blue walls almost seemed green in the early morning's light. The bed beneath her felt foreign but not unwelcomed. She had a feeling it would take time to become accustomed to the soft cloud like feeling and warmth of the comforter. 

_Maybe we spent too much time in the Spirit World_ , she thought. Though Asami wouldn't complain about the change. Waking up without the feeling of a rock sitting uncomfortably on her spine was something she wouldn't miss. Yet, as she gazed at the ceiling, she did miss seeing the open sky above her head.

Turning her head, Asami smiled at the sight of Korra. Where Asami did not move much in her sleep, Korra shifted constantly. She never knew what position she would find Korra in once morning came. Today, the Avatar was sleeping soundly on her stomach with her face pressed into the pillow, arms disappearing beneath it, and mouth slightly agape. The covers that were covering Asami had been kicked aside by the other so that the cool morning air could envelope her instead. Korra always did like the cold, and Asami remembered her saying it reminded her of home.

What made Asami smile the most was the look of peace on Korra's face as she slept. So often during the day, Korra's face was marred with creases. Her life as the Avatar was far from easy and there was much that she needed to face and deal with on a daily basis. Here, in the comfort of their room and under the light of the rising sun, there were no worries or burdens. They could just be.

Asami never woke Korra while she slept - unless they needed to be somewhere. She let her sleep until she woke naturally, and until then, Asami would simply gaze upon Korra with the warmth in her chest she felt every time she so much as glanced in Korra's direction. It was these little moments every morning that Asami felt full and the thought that if she could wake up like this every day, there was nothing else she'd ever need.

Korra's brow creased and her eyes squeezed shut as she buried her face deeper into the pillow, trying to block out the light of the room. Asami smiled at the movement and the slight grumbling she could hear coming from Korra. Knowing the other was bound to sleep for at least another hour, Asami shut her own eyes and allowed herself to relax until they would need to start their day.

Minutes later - or possibly hours - Asami awoke again, not realizing that she had fallen asleep. The room around her was brighter, indicating that it was much later than she had originally thought. She could feel Korra's warmth against her side, a strong arm pulling her closer and hair tickling her neck. Turning on her side, Asami grinned down at a groggy Korra.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head," Asami said - voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

Korra groaned and buried her face into Asami's neck. "It's too early," she mumbled as she held Asami as close as possible, the covers falling away. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra in a sad attempt to stay warm as the cool air caressed her back. "Five more minutes."

Running a hand through Korra's hair, Asami smiled as she became more awake. There were things that needed to be done and if they stayed there much longer, they were bound to be late. Asami knew she should make Korra get up, but as she felt the slow even breaths against her neck, she knew Korra was already fast asleep in her arms. "Five more minutes then," she whispered into the quiet morning.

She was left thinking that yes, if every morning was exactly like this with Korra by her side, she would never need anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I was feeling fluffy and was think of korrasami lol


End file.
